


like you

by gigglesandfreckles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, new dad obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglesandfreckles/pseuds/gigglesandfreckles
Summary: sweet, angel baby Ani gives himself a haircut and Obi-Wan deals with the aftermath.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 206





	like you

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was an artist because this little picture came into my head, but words are all I have to offer in the way of expression so here's what I've got!! this is an in-between moment that falls somewhere in the last few minutes of the phantom menace. probs not totally canon-compliant, but close enough.

“What is going _on_ in there, Anakin?” demanded Obi-Wan leaning against the door in exhaustion.

“Almost done!” came the muffled response. 

“We have to be on the ship in thirty minutes,” muttered Obi-Wan through gritted teeth. 

Anakin had been sized earlier this morning at the Temple and Obi-Wan honestly wasn’t sure _how_ the clothiers had managed to get robes so fast. Once the new outfits had been delivered to Obi-Wan’s (and Anakin’s _temporary_ ) quarters, he’d assumed they were well on their way to being ready for the transport back to Naboo.

He hadn’t taken into account the fact that, for _some Force forsaken reason_ , it would take his new padawan forty-five minutes to get dressed.

“Anakin, if you’re not out here in two minutes, I’m coming _in_.”

It was an empty threat, of course. He couldn’t imagine a world in which he’d ever be comfortable enough with this child to burst in on him while he was _changing_. So, here he paced, trying not to bang his head against the wall.

The door slid open and Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped to the floor.

“What did you...how... _fuck, Anakin_.”

His eyes immediately went wide as he realised what he had just said but there was just truly no other appropriate response.

“You don’t like it?” Anakin frowned, self-consciously, his hands jumping to his hair.

His hair which now had complete _chunks_ gone from it. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan gasped, his hand covering his mouth in horror. “What did you _do?_ ”

There was a three inch section hacked right out of the front while the spots above his ears still hung long and flat. It was _horrific_.

The small boy’s bottom lip quivered nervously as he looked up at Obi-Wan. “I thought...I wanted…” He took a gulp of air. “Your hair is short.”

“My hair is short because I had it cut short by someone who knew what he was _doing_ ,” cried Obi-Wan. He ran a hand across his face. “ _Kriff_ , Anakin. You look like someone went at your head with a lightsaber.”

“Wait, really?” Anakin’s eyes lit up at the mention of the weapon he had begged Obi-Wan to let him see every half hour for the past three days.

“That wasn’t a _compliment_ ,” snapped Obi-Wan, narrowing his eyes at the boy. “We’re supposed to be on a ship to Naboo in less than half an hour and you look like _that_ . Do you understand this is a celebration we’re going to? Important people will _be there_ , Anakin.”

“Like Padme?”

“Considering she is the Queen of Naboo and she is the sole coordinator of this, _yes, Anakin, I anticipate she’ll be there._ ” 

Obi-Wan lost the battle with himself and banged his head backwards against the door. If you’d told him a week ago he’d be standing in his quarters arguing with a youngling about a _haircut_ , he’d have laughed. He didn’t even _like_ younglings.

“Sit,” he commanded with a sigh. 

Anakin moved to the couch in the common area and hesitantly took a seat.

Obi-Wan walked into his room and found the scene of the crime. Blonde hair littered the floor by his bed. The boy hadn’t even used a _mirror_. Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the reality that was somehow his life all of a sudden.

He fetched the scissors from the floor and returned to the common room, taking a deep, recentering breath.

“If you want a haircut,” he knelt in front of Anakin, willing his voice to even out and grow lighter because he was, after all, speaking to a child, “you can just ask.”

Anakin bit his lip. “I wanted to look like you.”

Obi-Wan’s stomach flipped over on itself in a way it never had before. “You...what?” 

Red immediately coloured Anakin’s cheeks and he looked at the floor between them.

Obi-Wan ducked his head to catch the boy’s eyes. “Hey. _Hey_. Anakin.”

He looked up, embarrassed. 

“I take that as the greatest of compliments.” Obi-Wan offered a warm smile. Perhaps the first he had offered Anakin in their short time together. “If you want hair like mine, though...scissors are not going to do the job.”

“Oh,” Anakin frowned, his gaze returning to the floor.

“But,” Obi-Wan caught Anakin’s chin with one finger, “I happen to have the tool that will.”

He pushed up from the floor and returned to his room, fishing through the drawer until he withdrew a pair of clippers he’d purchased in the city a few years ago. They’d served him well for this long, but recent events had made Obi-Wan consider letting his hair grow out a bit, for the first time in his life.

Remembering the time crunch they were both in, he released a deep sigh and punched the buttons on his comm. “Master Yoda.” He bowed his head, automatically, even though the Grand Master of the Order wouldn’t be able to see him through the call. “I apologise, but Anakin and I have run into some unexpected...circumstances. We’re not going to make the transport. Would it be all right if we follow behind in a small fighter?”

The comm buzzed with static, but Yoda’s voice croaked through, “Rush not, Obi-Wan. Take care of your padawan, you must. See you on Naboo, I will.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Obi-Wan sighed again, flipping the clippers over in his hand.

 _His padawan._ That was going to take some getting used to.

For now, though, he had a job to do. Obi-Wan was about to be late to the Queen’s celebration on Naboo because of a _haircut_. 

He reentered the common room. “You can have these _if_ ,” he stopped in front of Anakin again, looking down at the boy on the couch with a quirked eyebrow, “you promise not to make a habit of cutting your own hair alone and without a mirror.”

Anakin grinned, his head bobbing up and down in a vigorous nod.

“Hold still.” Obi-Wan flipped the small switch, listening to the familiar buzz. He lifted a hand to the back of his own head, trying to gauge what it should look like on the smaller head in front of him. His hand brushed over the small tuft where his padawan braid had been just _yesterday_.

Things could change _fast_.

Anakin sat still as Obi-Wan buzzed off untouched sections of his hair and attempted to even out the parts Anakin had been more...liberal...with. The older Jedi shook his head in amused exasperation, the humour of it all finally catching up to him.

He shut the clippers off and walked around in front of Anakin to examine his work. It wasn’t perfect, but it was certainly better than it was _before_. 

“Do I look like you?” Anakin beamed up at his master. His blue eyes, eager to understand and experience the world around him, reminded Obi-Wan of someone else. It was strange to be looking down at those eyes instead of up, but Obi-Wan felt a burst of confidence and peace in knowing that this is what Qui-Gon wanted. Obi-Wan would _not_ fail him.

He smiled. “You look like a Jedi.”

**Author's Note:**

> there are only so many ways to say 'thank you for reading' so I'm sure this gets old, but THANK YOU FOR READING!!! it's almost been two months since I started this little venture into writing the things my mind creates. your kind words keep me going!
> 
> come say hi at tumblr: giggles-and-freckles


End file.
